Intentions
by Kitsanken
Summary: Even after all the years that she’d known him, she still couldn’t read his intentions. KakaSaku


Title: **Intentions**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 03-12-06, Updated: 03-12-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 578

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **Late, yes, but this was written (finally) in answer to the Week 2 Challenge at the LiveJournal Community kakasakudrabble. _

* * *

_**Intentions**_

_By: Kitsanken_

He was unreadable, as always. She never knew what he was thinking. It was infuriating…but she'd come to accept it as being a part of who he was. Mysterious, indecipherable, and strange. _Can't forget strange._ A soft smile curved her lips upwards before she regained control of her facial muscles and straightened it out again.

Even after all the years that she'd known him, she still couldn't read his intentions. His lazy slouch, the bored look in his dark eye, his chronic inability to arrive on time for anything, and his propensity for reading questionable material in public…it all described a man with no conscientious restraint. It was a contradiction, of course. She couldn't think of anyone more dedicated, more devoted to duty, more disciplined than the man known as The Copy-Ninja Sharingan Kakashi. _Such a long-winded title_, she thought disparagingly.

She thought she might be one of the only people alive who came even close to understanding the contradictory man. And that wasn't really saying much since she didn't pretend to understand him at all. He would sit for hours watching her while she trained, pretending that he was merely enjoying the fresh air while reading his latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Occasionally she'd even catch him staring at her, but most of the time it was just a sensation centred somewhere between her shoulder blades similar to an irritating itch on her senses.

When he agreed to spar with her she almost wished she had the ability to read minds. Maybe then she'd actually get some kind of idea as to his intentions. But no, she wasn't that lucky. He never went all-out on her, always careful to give her a session where she had to put some effort into her moves, but never enough to actually cause her injury.

And then there was the fact that he'd touch her. At first she'd brushed it off as being unintentional, an inevitability brought on by the taijutsu they were practicing. It didn't take her long to figure out that each all-too-brief brush of his hand was intentionally placed. The realization was enough to bring a pleased flush to her cheeks.

She really wished she could read his intentions. Then she'd know where she stood with him. As it was, she just didn't know how to proceed and it was frustrating her to no end. If he was interested, why didn't he just say so? If he wasn't interested, then why did he spend so much time pretending that he wasn't watching her? She'd give almost anything just to be able to figure out what was going through his mind when she'd feel his hand lightly caress her leg in the middle of a training session.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**tamz **

**Felix02**

**Romantix**

**FMA4EVER**

**renuya**

**Thwack**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**beautyinsleep**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
